


Beach day

by th1sgurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: Noya had always loved beach days and his tall friend. And when these two things had combinate...





	Beach day

   Stunning.

   This day is stunning and he's enjoying it so much. No wonder, Nishinoya Yuu is on a beach for the first time in the last three years. And he is just thrilled.

   Sun is burning, water's having a great temperature, the sand under his bare feet is soft and he has a cool breeze in his hair.

   The view is amazing too. Palms, seagulls, ships... And on the top of that all a tall, muscular guy with long brown hair tilted in a bun.

   Yeah, Nishinoya Yuu is on a beach with his friend (and a huge crush) and with his friend's family.

   "Hey hey Asahiiii!!" he yelled and pointed at the sea.

   "Let's go! Let's go swimming right now!"

   Asahi sighed: "Noya, we need to change. And place these sunbeds. Just wait a bit."

   "But I want to go now. Asahiii!" Noya pulled Asahi's hand.

   Asahi's mother laughed. "It's fine Asahi. We'll do it. Go and play you two. We got this."

   "You sure mom?" Asahi asked. He wanted to go with Noya, but he wanted to help his mother too.

   "Yes. I am. Just don't forget to stop here for a water. You have to drink properly when it's hot like today."

   "Sure, Mrs. Azumane. I promise we'll come back soon," Noya said and he ran to the sea. He jumped right in and laughed at Asahi, who was slowly getting into the water.

   "Don't laugh," he said, "it's cold!"

   But Noya laughed anyways, because he found Asahi's face expression adorable. When he finally sank into the water, Noya suggested a race.

   And Asahi didn't hesitate, not even for a second.

   "Alright, ready? Go!" Asahi yelled and left unprepared Noya behind. It didn't last long and the small clutch of energy catches up.

   They reached the end of a pier and they turned back. First who was out of the water - and so became a winner - was Nishinoya.

   "MUHAHAHA!" he laughed standing in the sand, hands on his hips and head slightly lifted up. But when Asahi came out of the water, he stopped laughing and he bite his lip.

   If he ever though that the half-naked Asahi was hella hot, then he wasn't exactly right. Wet, half-naked Asahi was hella hot. The view of his wet body... those abs and hands. Those hair and that face... Nishinoya knew that he was in love, but right now he knew one more thing.

   He just felt for this man even harder.

   He could felt that his face was red so he quickly turned away and making one step forward he just said: "H-H-Hey, A-Asahi-san. Shouldn't we go drink something?"

   "Su-Sure?" Asahi said following Noya, surprised by sudden change of Noya's face expression.

_******* _

   "Oh, you're back already?"

   "Yeah! We took a race and I won!" Noya said proudly and took a bottle with a cold water.

   "Ahh~ feels great! It's really hot outside..." Asahi reached for a bottle and he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a back of his hand.

   "Yeah. What do you wanna do now Asahi-san?"

   "Amm, I-I don't know. Don't you wanna swim a bit more?" Asahi asked.

   "Nope, I want to do something else. I wasn't on a beach for years! I want to do everything possible!"

   "O-Okay... What about staying here and reading a book? Or just sunbathe for a while?"

   "Ammm, yeeeah, we could. But I want to do something less boring," Noya said, "liike, jumping from the cliff.."

   "I would rather not,"Asahi said quietly.

   But Noya didn't seem to hear him, he just continued: "Or just go for a run. Sand is really warm and soft, that could be fun. Or go and explore some scary caves. Or, or..."

   Asahi laughed: "Jesus, Noya, where all that energy's coming from? Your idea about a nice beach day is quiet different from mine."

   "Well, not everyone is satisfied with reading a book and looking at the sun. Some of us wants to have a real fun..." Noya pointed on his chest and smirked.

   Asahi made a hurt face and he stutter: "B-b-but... I-I... Y-You... W-Well..."

   Noya laughed: "Oh come on, I didn't meant that. I just want you to have fun with me. You can read that book at home too. But the dark, scary cave is only here. And the high cliffs are too. Or...or..."

   Asahi knew that he has to say yes to something before Noya comes up with another crazy idea.

   "Okay! Fine!" he said quickly.

   "Okay, fine what?" Noya looked at him.

   "Okay, fine, we can... am... go look for the cave if there's one."

   Stars appeared in Noya's eyes. He smiled widely and he jumped up with a loud " _Yay!!_ "

   He pulled Asahi's hand and he started to run.

   "Wouldn't it be easier for us to run if you'd let go of my hand?" Asahi said, as he was running and bent down because Noya is a lot shorter than he is.

   Noya didn't respond but he let go. He started running faster and Asahi soon catched up to him.

   For a while they were just running and racing. Then suddenly Noya stopped.

   "Here it is..." he whispered.

   "T-That's pretty h-hu-huge," Asahi gulped.

   "Yeah," Noya whispered again with an excitement in his voice.

   "You sure you want to go in...?"

   "Hell yeah! Come on, don't tell me you're scared!" Noya laughed.

   But when he turned around and saw Asahi's face, he stopped laughing. He placed his palm at Asahi's hand and waited till Asahi made an eye contact with him.

   "It will be just fine. Trust me. It's not that scary and I'm with you. It will be fun!"

   Asahi nodded his head and he stepped out to the cave.

   "I still don't like this idea," he said quietly.

   "I like this idea even more now," Noya laughed again. And Asahi, realizing how much is Noya laughing today, laughed too.

   They entered this large huge hole and they were going further and further. Both of them almost forgot how to breath.

   But they had quiet different reasons. Asahi was that scared; Noya that satisfied and excited.

   "Ain't it GREAT?!" he yelled and a loud echo could be heard.

   "N-Noya, don't shout like that! What if there's something?"

   "Come on, don't be like a boring old lady. Try to enjoy this a bit! I love it here," Noya ran off, then came back and then ran off again. He was enjoying himself a bit too much, forgetting he's not alone and forgetting about the fact, that he's accompanist is scared as hell.

   When he finally stopped running from place to place he realized that Asahi's nowhere to be seen.

   "Asahi?"

   "Asahiii!?!"

   "ASAHI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

   Now even Noya was scared. Not because he was alone, but because his tall friend was missing and Noya had no idea where he could be.

   "Shit... I'm so stupid! I shouldn't run away... He was scared after all... Asahi!! Where are you??"

   Noya was yelling his name again and again and he was looking for him everywhere. Ten minutes passed and he still couldn't find Asahi.

   "ASAHI COME ON! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! I'M TOTALLY SCARED NOW! COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!"

   Noya walked a bit further to the cave.

   "I'm sorry... I shouldn't run away from you. I should be with you when you told me you're scared. I promised everything will be fine... but it's not. You're lost and I'm probably lost too. I'm sorry... This was supposed to be fun. But... Damn! Where are you?! Asahi! ...I swear when I'll find you, I will finally confe-"

   "You'll do what, Nishinoya?" Asahi appeared in front of him.

   Noya shouted. But then he realized that Asahi is in front of him.

   "Jesus! Where were you?! I was so scared! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Very sorry!!" Noya hugged him. When he realized he's hugging his crush and that his crush is hugging him back, Noya's face became red and hot. He quickly let go and looked down, so Asahi wouldn't see how red his face is.

   "Ugh, it's alright. When you ran away I tried to find you but I... I got lost and I was so scared and... I... I... Uhm, anyways, what were you going to tell me?"

   Noya blushed and laughed a bit.

   "N-Nothing really... I'm just... just relieved you're fine."

   "Oh, fine. I'm glad you're here with me again. But... Could we go back now? Please. I can't be here anymore."

   Noya nodded: "Sure thing."

   He turned away and wanted to walk away, when he noticed something strange.

   His fingers was interlaced with the other boy's. Or in other words, Asahi grabbed his hand. Asahi was holding his hand. They were holding hands.

   "A-Asahi?" Noya said with a trembling voice.

   "Is that a problem? Should I let go? I just want to make sure you won't run again."

   "N-No, please no," Noya shook his head and he grasped Asahi's hand firmly.

   Noya's heart was beating so hard, fast and loud that he wasn't sure if Asahi can hear it. He's face was burning and his hands were shaking. It seemed like his head is going to explode. And he had a butterflies in his stomach.

   He noticed all of this and he knew why it was like this. He liked those feelings and he liked this moment.

   Asahi was holding his hand and that made Noya felt so happy. Very happy. He thought that going on a beach is a great idea because he missed being on the beach.

   But this wasn't... He was imagining just an ordinary day on a beach. With swimming and having fun, eating some cold fruits and drinking a lemonade. But this... This was totally different and totally awesome.

   He never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold Asahi's hand forever. He wanted to tell him how he feels about this taller boy. But Noya was too scared. Even after all of this, he's just not confident enough to tell Asahi.

   They finally came out of the cave and Noya looked down. Now when they were out, Asahi will definitely let go of his hand. And Noya don't want that to happen.

   To his big surprise, Asahi didn't let go. They continued walking along the beach, holding hands, talking. Noya was happy and he was blushing. But he liked it. Because Asahi was holding his hand, smiling at him, giving Noya his whole attention. Noya was Asahi's center of the universe and he just couldn't be happier.

_******* _

   "There you are! We was worried, you were gone for so long," Asahi's mother smiled.

   "Yeah, we found a huge cave! And I saw the bats!" Noya said, smiling widely.

   "Och, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, for today's plans. You can go swim for a bit, if you want. Then we're going for a dinner and we're leaving. We need to go home today, you have school tomorrow," Asahi's father said.

   "Okay," Asahi nodded and looked at Noya, "you want to go swimming again?"

   "Nah, I'm a bit tired. And hungry."

   "Oh, okay. Will you wait for me then?" Asahi asked his parents.

   "Sure thing, honey. But don't take too long."

   Asahi jumped in the water and Noya put his shirt on and picked up Asahi's towel. He slowly walked to the end of a pier and sat down. He looked in front of him.

   Asahi's swimming form wasn't professional, but he still looked great. His hair and hands... those muscles.

   Noya's heart started to beat faster again. He touched his palm with his left hand. He still could feel Asahi's hand. It was... warm and soft, but strong too.

   "Hey, you've been waiting here for me?" Asahi suddenly appeared behind him.

   Noya turned to him and smiled.

   "Yeah, and I brought your towel."

   "You're smiling a lot today," Asahi said and took the towel.

   "Yeah. Cuz I'm really happy when I'm... Here. This beach day is amazing. Even tho we got lost, this beach day was really stunning. I loved it," Noya said with a smile, as usual.

   "Yeah, heh. But, well, it's not the end yet. It still can get better," Asahi said with a smile as well.

   "Hmm?"

   "No... It's nothing."

   Asahi smiled widely at Noya and he took his hand: "Can we go back now? I'm sure we're going to that great sushi restaurant. You like sushi, dont'cha? "

   Noya blushed and whispered: "Ye-Yeah..."

_******* _

   After they finished eating, Noya excused himself.

   "I'm sorry, I know it's not very polite, but I would like to go for a quick walk. I really like stars and I wanted to see them here on the beach, when I finally got here. Is that okay?"

   "Totally. And Asahi can join you, if you want. We'll pay and we'll go grab our bags."

   "Thanks," Noya said and stood up.

   "Asahi?" his mother looked at him.

   "Yes, I'm going with him."

   They left the table and walked out of the sushi restaurant. Now was Noya's turn to take Asahi's hand.

   "Told you we're coming here for a dinner. That sushi was great, wasn't it?"

   "Yes. It was really yummy! Well, today was really  a cool day. Everything was just perfect."

   "I know. I liked being here and I'm happy that you could come with us."

   "Me too," Noya smiled and blushed a bit.

   They came to the cliff and sat on the whole edge of it, still holding hands, still smiling.

   "Hey A-Asahi... You remember in that cave... I was about to... tell you something."

   "Yeah?"

   "I wanted to... I wanted to confe-"

   Noya couldn't finish his sentence, because Asahi bent his head down and his soft, warm lips touched Noya's cold one. Asahi placed his right hand on Noya's cheek and he deepened their kiss.

   Noya forgot about everything. He got lost. He got lost in the massive universe, he got lost in night, he got lost in his thoughts.

   The only thing he could saw was Asahi Azumane and his sweet lips, touching Noya's own, he could only felt the warmth on his right cheek. Noya shut his eyes and pressed his lips on Asahi's a bit harded.

   This whole moment could last just for a few seconds, but for Noya it felt like a whole eternity. He couldn't be happier. His crush kissed him. It had happened. It really had happened.

   "Sorry, I couldn't hold myself anymore. I love you, Yuu, I love you so much."

   Noya smiled and tears formed in his eyes. He buried his head into Asahi's chest and grabbed his T-shirt.

   "I love you too... I love you too..." he whispered and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that this really happened. Or better, that this is still happening.

   "Sorry, I can hear you if you're whispering to my shirt," Asahi giggled.

   "I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Noya shouted and started to laugh.

   Then he grabbed Asahi's T-shirt once again and he kissed him.

   "Guyyys! Come on, we're leaving!" they heard Asahi's father calling them.

   When they came to Asahi's parents and they sat in the car, Asahi's mother smiled at Noya and asked: "So, did you liked it today?"

   "You have no idea how I LOVED this day, Mrs. Azumane. This beach day was even better than I was expecting," Noya laughed and pressed Asahi's hand a bit tighter.


End file.
